The True Story of Sock
by Cheylouwho
Summary: Sock is a real raposa- how did he end up on Wilfre's side, and why did Wilfre claim he didn't exist? Please R and R, and enjoy! I'm really updating now, not just saying I will :D
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE

Beginnings

Once he knew he was or of earshot, Sock broke down in tears. _It's not fair!_ he thought, sitting down against the ally wall. _He was going to throw that bread out anyway. He didn't have to hit me so hard with that spoon._ He gently touched the red spot on his paw, causing him to cringe.  
Gently, he removed his sock (he used this as an oversized hat) and began to comfort himself with it, much like a child would hold a blanket or a teddy bear.

He remembered how he had gotten his sock. When he was just a child, his mother had been knitting.  
"Milo" she whispered softly (this was his real name- Sock was what he went by), "did you take my extra ball of yarn?"  
The tot shook his head.  
His mother looked around. "I guess not. That means I can't finish your father's new socks."  
Sock crawled over and picked up the singular, finished sock. Putting it on his tiny head, he laughed.  
"That looks cute on you" she said, covering her mouth to hide a smile.  
Sock only put his hands over his now hat to keep his mother from taking it away.  
"I guess you can have it, Milo. Hmm. My little Sock-head."  
From that day forth, his mother often called him Sock. As he got older, it became less cute, but more of an opportunity to tease him.  
Then, he was alone. His parents had died, and he was a street orphan...  
All he had left was his precious sock...

looking to his left, a group of laughing, singing children passed him. In Watersong, singing was what they thrived on. But no one wanted a child who couldn't even dare HUM a melody without making glass break.  
Against the ally wall, he stared at his sock, wishing there was a way to be liked.  
"Alone?"  
Sock looked up to see a tall man, with a black hat and ominous cape. What really set him off was the strange grey mask covering his right eye.  
Unsure if what to say, he pulled his sock back on his head and tried to hide the few tears still in his eyes.  
"You don't have to be afraid...what's a young one like you doing out on a night like this? Wouldn't your mother be missing you?"  
Sock shook his head. This man knew how to say just the right things.  
"I'm... I don't have any parents."  
"Welcome to the club, kid."  
Sock pulled his sock back up, slightly intrigued.  
"What's your name?" he asked.  
"Sock."

"Sock, eh?" the man looked bored.  
Sock looked down. "Yup."  
"I noticed your interest in that bread back there. Here." he handed Sock a fresh loaf.  
Eyes widening, Sock took the bread cautiously.  
_Do I trust him?_ he thought to himself. _Do I eat it?_ he pocketed the bread.  
"You know, I could help you. Get a better life and all."  
"R- wait a minute! Your probably one of those people from the children's home. The ones who claim I'll be happier. The ones who try to take my sock!"  
"Relax, child. I wouldn't take your sock."  
Sock raised an eyebrow.  
"Besides, I could give you whatever you want, I'm that powerful. If you help me, I'd give you a thousand socks if you asked for them." He held out his paw. Sock considered taking it, but just sat still.  
"I get it" the man said. "You want proof. You don't quite trust me yet, do you?" he pulled back his paw slightly before sighing.  
Sock nodded slightly. "Even if you had much power, I would rather just have this sock. It's special."  
The rapo rolled his eyes. "Do you know about the festival tomorrow?"  
Of course he knew. Once a month, on the full moon, everyone in Watersong got together in the square. There, they would sing, dance, and best of all, have a large banquet for anyone and everyone to pick from. Sock often saved a few bites of what he could manage to scour for the next day.  
"Who doesn't?" Sock replied, trying not to look too interested.  
"Meet me behind the stage, just as sunset begins." he held out his paw again.  
This time, Sock allowed him to help him up.  
"By the way- you can call me Salem. Good night, Sock." with that, his cape swirled and he was gone.  
Standing alone, Sock looked around. He pushed some of his frizzy, orange fur out of his eyes before exiting the ally.  
It seemed too good to be true.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for reading the first chapter. As this story goes on, we will get to explore more about Sock's previous life, such as his family, Mayor Rose, and Miles. Please enjoy :D**

Chapter 2

The next morning, Sock woke where he usually slept- a small, hidden spot on the roof of the market. Climbing out of the rafters and onto the roof, he skillfully swung down into the street below before anyone could see him.  
He noticed the bread in his pocket from the previous night. It all began to come back to him.  
The festival.  
Power.  
Salem.  
He took a bite of his bread (the best he had eaten in a while) and grinned. He decided to save the rest for later before wandering into the square. Already, preparations were being made. The stage was set up, the tables set, and everyone was rushing to and fro to make sure that everything would be perfect.  
"If anything is out of place," he heard someone say, "The festival would be ruined!"  
Sock didn't think so. Watching curiously, he noticed someone peeking out from behind the stage.  
Venturing closer, he found another Raposa boy, about his age. He wore a green tunic, with a little hat-  
"hey, I know you! Your name's Miles. The mayor's son."  
The boy looked up and backed up a little.  
"Hey, don't do that. I'm just like you. Except, I can't sing."  
Miles spoke for the first time. "Neither can I- yet. My mom hasn't passed on the voice yet. That's when she sings a special song and gives up the perfected voice of every mayor since the beginning of Watersong. It's what keeps us alive, you know."  
Sock did know. Everyone knew the history of Watersong, weather they went to school or not. The mayor's light was what kept them and the village alive.  
"I bet your voice isn't that bad." Miles seemed to be trying to hint Sock to show him.  
"You're ears would explode if I tried. The future mayor wouldn't want that" Sock replied.  
Miles shook his head. "I'm no different than anyone else, because of my mom."  
"I don't want to sing."  
"you don't have to."  
Sock sad down on the ground, with Miles quick to copy him.  
"What's your name?" he asked Sock.  
"Sock."  
"Sock? That's ridiculous-"  
"Miles!" a female voice gasped, coming around the corner of the stage.  
Miles looked like he was suddenly in much trouble. "Yes, mamma?"  
"Why are you insulting this child over his name?" Mayor Rose asked.  
"It's funny."  
"I think it's rather suiting for him. Besides, it's cute." Rose nodded to Sock. "Don't forget Miles, you need to-"  
"on it!" Miles cried out, running away to avoid any further punishment.  
"I'm dearly sorry, Sock, for his behavior. See you later at the festival!" with that, Rose left, humming out a beautiful tune. Sock instantly recognized it as the special song she would sing someday to her son before fading away. That one special song that kept the village prospering.  
He imagined his mother's soothing voice singing it to him not so long ago.  
"My son, let my voice fill this room one more time" she would often whisper in his ear as he drifted off to sleep. "Rehearse it line by line, until I'm out of time..."  
Now he had no mother and no song to comfort him. Just thinking about it made him want to cry.  
He as and watched people run about as the day went on. Finally, sunset began to come upon them, and villagers started to gather.  
It was time.


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's the next chapter! I have been requested some things, and don't worry, I have plans to fit them in. Later in the story we will also explore some of Wilfre's past... maybe even involving a particular Raposa girl. Heh, you'll just have to see. **

Chapter 3

Sock walked quietly behind the stage to find Salem already waiting for him.  
"Right on time" he said, without looking up from the ground.  
Sock froze in his tracks for a moment, and then continued toward him.  
"Now, how exactly are you going to prove to me that your, quote, powerful?" Sock asked, nibbling on some banya he had found at a table.  
"I'd ruin it if I told you" he said, smiling.  
Sock stared at him, and hard. There was something about him that was quite unsettling...  
Salem gestured for him to leave. "Now, go enjoy the show."

once Sock was in the audience, a tall Raposa with a pink dress came bouncing onto the stage. She cleared her throat, and the orchestra began to play. Her voice was so loud she didn't need a microphone. She never even missed a note. After a standing ovation, and plenty of bows, the girl left and a group choir (from the school- if Sock went, he would be performing at that moment in time) began a familiar song. In his mind, a little voice sang to Sock.  
"You brought the rain and shine into my life; I know to have to leave but I'm not surprised" it told him.  
They too received much applause, and left. Walking quickly into the center came Miles. Sock noticed he was neither smiling nor looking up. He muttered something Ito the microphone, than sang extremely softly so that Sock couldn't recognize the song.  
When done, everyone gave much encouragement, despite the fact that he had preformed poorly. _He hasn't received the voice yet... Talent and confidence will come in _time Sock thought to himself.  
Finally, Mayor Rose herself came onto the stage. The area exploded with cheers.  
She sang a traditional lullaby, perfect in every way. At the end, she bowed while everyone clapped and cried out in admiration.  
"Enough! You call that singing?" a voice cried out. With a poof of smoke, Salem stood amiss the crowd.  
"How dare you? Who do you think you are?" Rose asked, looking shocked. No one had ever insulted her this way before.  
"Who am I?" he laughed. "I am Salem, opera singer extraordinaire!"  
"Humph. I don't believe you." Rose seemed surprisingly confident.  
Sock looked down at the floor. _Oh Rapo, this isn't good..._  
"let's see how loyal your fans are when they hear ME sing" Salem retorted with a challenging tone.  
"You can't be serious." Rose rolled her eyes.  
"Ho, ho. Let's make things interesting." Salem pulled out a conch shell, explaining that it was a promise conch. The winner would be titled the best singer in the world, while the looser would never speak again. Despite Miles's pleads, his mother accepted, sure that her perfected voice would save her.  
Rose sung a second time, but this time, there was a hint of worry in her voice.  
Salem went next. Sock almost felt hypnotized by the voice he acquired that he stood up and cheered with everyone else.  
Salem had won.  
Suddenly out of the spell, Sock realized what was happening. Rose lay on the ground, clutching at her throat.  
Salem nodded, and then exited the stage without another word.


	4. Chapter 4

**This chapter is considerably short- I didn't want to fit it with the previous chapter, yet I didn't want to put it with the next part. I guess it will just be a little short. Don't worry though, I have all chapters planned out and have written all the way up the chapter 17, where they have just entered Lavastream... please enjoy and don't forget to review!**

Chapter 4

Terrified, Sock burst behind the stage. Salem stood, grinning.  
"That enough proof?" he asked.  
Sock could barely breathe. "Enough? You son of a baki! You just ruined our lives! We can't live without-"  
"their lives. Not yours. You're with me now, remember? We shook on it."  
"You only helped me up!" tears came fast to his eyes, but there was no time to pull his sock over them. "You're a liar and a manipulator! I'm not sure if I can trust you!"  
"Think of this Sock. I'm very powerful. What could I do if you didn't join me?"  
Sock gulped.  
"Exactly. Exactly my point." Salem smiled. "Now come along, Sock. There's much work to be done."  
Staring at the Raposa (all he could really see was a blur through his tears), He felt like he couldn't move.  
Salem put a paw on his shoulder. "You don't have to be alone... You know what to do." the paw was extended toward him yet again.  
Salem's words made sense. This time, without hesitation, Sock took it.  
"Like I said... Much work to be done" Salem chuckled.


	5. Chapter 5

**This chapter is yet again a shorter one, but not too short. I am thankful for the many reviews of my stories so far. I already have plans for two more major ones, a story about the background of Mari and another one adapted from Shakespeare's _Romeo and Juliet- _Re-titled _Rapo and Juliet. _Please enjoy and review! **

Chapter 5

Salem swirled his cape. The next thing he knew, black shadow came around him, and he was flung upward. This lasted for no more than three seconds before he dropped to the ground.  
"Welcome home" Salem said as Sock looked up to see a giant castle.  
"Rapo, it's bigger than all of Watersong combined!" Getting up off the ground, he trotted behind Salem.  
Indeed the castle was very big. It was made out of black bricks, with shadowy goop draping from many of the towers. Eerie, but still, it was shelter.  
"You like it then, I suppose." Salem opened the door to the castle and let the child in. "Now follow me. I must show you your task."  
After walking down several long hallways, they arrived at a small room. Picking up a small staff with a red gem at the top, Salem waved it in from of him. A glowing orb of light appeared.  
Sock watched as a picture materialized. Salem cursed. "I knew they would be coming."  
"Who?"  
"Sock, I am going to send you into Watersong in about three days. At that time, there will be three personas of interest to scout. A female Raposa with red hair, a male who wears goggles and a bell, and a third- something I cannot quite describe to you."  
Sock nodded.  
"You will act as my spy and assist them with anything they need, reporting back their every move. But, if I ever come in this form or my true form-" Salem swirled his cape and tossed it aside. Now he stood as a shadowy mess with a ponytail. "-Act like you don't know me or you'll ruin the plan."  
"What plan?"  
"You'll see in time."  
"If that's not your true form...Salem I mean... What do I call you?"  
"My name is Wilfre."  
It sounded familiar, but Sock pushed the thought aside.  
"You may reside in the next room over. Good night, Sock." Wilfre left the room.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks so much for reviewing! I am glad you enjoy my stories. Let us continue on Sock's journey, and where it will take us...**

Chapter 6

Three days later, Sock was transported to Watersong. "Stay here and wait for your cue" Wilfre, in Salem form, told him.  
With that, Sock was alone, waiting for who would be coming his way.  
Shouting occurred to his left, then a few voices. He heard the word 'Salem' and began to move forward. This was his cue.  
Just then, Miles came dashing past him at full speed, knocking him flat on his face. When he recovered, he looked up to see the female and male Raposa, and-  
"Ah! Alien from another dimension!" he cried, launching himself to his feet and backing away from the tall creature with them.  
"Who are you?" the goggled one asked.  
"Hi...I'm Sock."  
"You can come closer, you know…" the girl said, trying to comfort him.  
"You sure that Alien won't suck out my brains?" Sock looked nervously at the thing.  
Only from certain Raposa" the boy teased.  
"Jowee!" the girl gasped, looking at the boy angrily.  
" I'm sorry…" Jowee said.  
The girl, Mari, turned back to Sock. "You don't look like you're from around here either."  
Sock remembered what he was supposed to say. "Oh yeah… I'm not… All I can remember is getting sucked through some black portal."  
" Our friends did, too. We are on a quest to find them and restore color to the world!" Jowee cried.  
"You don't say… I miss my friends and my village."  
Mari smiled sweetly. "Why don't you come with us? I'm sure we are bound to come across your village in our adventure."  
"You mean it?" everything was working out, just as planned.  
" The more, the merrier."  
Sock stood up and began to jump up and down in excitement.  
"Come on, Sparky, we need to go find Rose's house." Mari addressed the thing, gestured for everyone to follow her.  
After a little walking, the arrived. Colorless, as Wilfre said it would be. Actually, now that he thought about it, much color had disappeared since Sock had left.  
"Creator, please restore color to Rose's mansion" Mari said. Suddenly, as though a paint bucket had been dumped upon the house, color began to fill it.  
In awe, Sock reached or and touched the colored house, just to be sure it was real.  
"I'm going in- you guys stay here and wait" Mari said, entering the home.  
Sock looked around, and met his gaze with what they called 'Sparky'. The hero did not speak, but yet gave him a look that was full of disappointment.  
Sadly, Sock turned away.  
Suddenly, a mob of villagers came toward them. "They restore color!" they cried. "They have been sent by the creator to save us!"  
Jowee smiled in his moment of admiration, following the villagers with Sparky to restore the color to more places.  
Just as they had finished, Miles came running by, looking around frantically.  
"Hey! That's the kid who ran into me!" Sock cried, suddenly a little angry. He began to chase Miles.  
"Hey, Sock, wait up!" Jowee cried, with the hero close behind.


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks so much for reading and reviewing this and my others stories! I am so glad to get so much support. Without further adieu, let us continue on Sock's journey.**

**You thought it was good before? The chapters are only going get more intense- and soon, there will be a shock that you never imagined (unless you're reading the Mari prequel, which may not be so much of a surprise XD).**

Chapter 7

Miles ran as fast as he could. Sock noticed how far behind him Jowee was, but the Hero was right on his tail.  
"You're that kid with the weird name!" Miles gasped at him.  
"YOU RAN INTO ME!"  
"I'm sorry!"  
"It's not enough!" Sock knew He was over reacting.  
Miles escaped, but Sparky continued on his trail.  
"Don't worry, he'll get him. Sparky came straight from the creator, and he can do anything!" Jowee was now beside him.  
Sock smiled a little, but looked away.  
"Where did you say you came from?" Jowee asked.  
Sock thought fast. "Um... Raposia."  
Jowee raised an eyebrow. "That's an interesting name for a village."  
"mmmmm." Sock tried to look happy.  
"How old are you?"  
"you ask a lot of questions- I'm ten."  
Jowee nodded. "I see."  
Just then, Sparky came running back, Miles dashing toward them. He and Jowee were thinking the same thing, as they cornered him.  
"Stop running away!" Jowee said, angrily.  
"You don't understand! If I don't find the conch, my mom will die!"  
Everyone backed up.  
Miles explained the happening from a few days before.  
"I'm so sorry, Miles" Jowee said, looking at the ground. "Mari went to talk to your mom... But now I doubt she got much out of her."  
Sock stepped on Jowee's foot, and hard. "Stop joking around. It's not funny."  
"Come on, you get it though, right?"  
"Jowee, you don't understand what it's like to loose someone, then. Now be quiet, and let's find Mari. It's no use to be tormenting Miles any longer."  
Jowee looked hurt, but rolled his eyes. "Fine."  
They began to walk toward the mansion when Sock spotted the gondolas nearby.  
He hadn't gone on them since he was very little...

He had been just two years old on his first trip from the outskirt of the village into the city. Sock atop his little head, he rode on his father's shoulders all the way there. Sometimes he would point to something and babble out what he saw.  
At the gondolas, he climbed aboard and watched as the boat began to move slowly in a rocking motion. To the harmony of his parent's voices, he fell asleep...

now orphaned, he hadn't traveled away from the city in years, let alone ride the gondolas. But one ride couldn't hurt, could it?  
He hopped in a boat (no one was there monitoring them since they were celebrating by the newly colored buildings) and away he went, around and around the circular waterway. Figuring out he could make it go faster, he pushed the limit and went full speed.  
When he had become dizzy and rather amused, he stumbled back to the mansion to see the Salem leaving.  
"Did you try those gondolas? Sooooo fun..." he muttered. The world was still spinning.  
"Sock, there's no time! We need to go to the abyss. We know where Miles's conch is!" Mari nodded for him to go, but Sock didn't want to.  
"It... It sounds scary."  
"You don't have to come."  
"I'll wait for your return."  
With that, everyone but Sock ran off towards the gondolas to reach the beach.


	8. Chapter 8

**The chapters are written from my IPod so it is hard for me to see their length. Sorry if they appear short :D**

Chapter 8

A paw was soon set on his shoulder. "Hm."  
Turning, Sock saw Salem.  
"Where were you, a few seconds ago?" Salem asked.  
"I saw... I went on the gondolas."  
He sighed. "I guess if you're not in the area it might work better... Just stay clear next time..."  
Sock nodded. "Kay."  
"What have they done so far today?"  
"they know where the conch is... Restored some color..."  
"Smarter than I thought they were. No matter, it's fine. When they return, go with them... But come back to me tonight. Give me your Sock."  
Suspiciously, Sock handed it to him.  
He waved his staff (hidden in his cape) and handed it back. "When you want to, it will both direct you to the castle, as well as transport you."  
He heard Mari, Jowee, and Sparky on there way back.  
"Good luck, Sock." Salem was gone.  
"Come on! We have the conch!" everyone hurried into the mansion, with Sock trailing behind.  
Inside, Mari held out the shell to a silent yet excited Rose.  
"Is that the conch? Can I touch it?" sock asked.  
"Sock, this is serious!" Mari said, a little annoyed.  
There was a brilliant light, and Rose gasped out happily.  
"I... Have never felt better... I would have died without my voice." she was stooping down and hugging Miles. "I wanted my one moment of fame... But almost cost the village for it. I'm sorry."  
"Every Raposa makes mistakes." Mari smiled.  
"I would like to speak to Mari... You can all go outside."  
They did go out, but Sock put his ear to the door.  
""Mari... I still have not recovered to my full strength. I may never be as I was... Tonight, there will be quite a celebration. When this happens, I will take Miles aside and sing him the song."  
"but... I was told that... You will die! Miles needs you!"  
"You must understand... If I don't, Watersong will still be at risk. It would be best for you to leave the village now... If you are still here, it might put even more stress on Miles and I."  
"Please..." Mari pleated.  
"Just go."  
The door opened and Mari stepped out. "Let's go, guys."


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi all! Its been a while... I was busy with recitals for dance and then I got grounded. Enjoy this chapter!**

Chapter 9  
Sadly, they walked towards the docks. There, to his surprise, was a giant turtle with a village on its back.  
Once onboard, a strange old Rapo came running over and walked around him.  
"CrazyBarksfindSock-hat!" he poked his sock.  
When alone, Sock examined his hat to see what Wilfre had done to make it transport. He decided to swish it like Salem's cape, but it didn't work. He put it back on his head, when suddenly an idea came. He pulled his sock down, and managed to stretch it to his toes. When he pulled it back up, he was standing next to Wilfre in the castle.  
"Hm. You figured it out. You're smarter than I imagined." Wilfre walked over to a chair and sat. "What's happened?"  
"Rose is going to sing."  
"WHAT?" he leapt out of the chair. "Agggghhhh, that's not part of the plan! The shell didn't explode?"  
Sock stared at him.  
"It should have exploded, destroying her voice, if not killing everyone!" he sighed.  
"I didn't think you were capable of doing such a thing...killing people. I don't understand what I'm spying FOR, either."  
Wilfre turned away. "That means the pendant would lead them to Lavastream next..."  
"Um... Mr. Wilfre, I'm trying to ask you a question."  
Wilfre paid him no mind but a slight wave. "I'm going to have to take a different approach..."  
Sighing, Sock turned away. "I'm leaving then...back to Turtle Rock..."  
"Yes, yes, fine, fine." Wilfre, deep in thought, paid no mind.  
Sock pulled on his hat and went back to the boat, landing right next to the room he had been given. Feeling too tired to go inside, he curled up on the ground like he had done in the allies for so long and began to dream.

Darkness. It was all around him, ominous, never ending.  
"Hello...?" he called out.  
"Sock..." a voice said, with a tone so indescribably sweet it was hard not to listen. A voice he had been told about by the Raposa before him...  
The Creator.  
"yes?" he squeaked.  
"Please... Do what's right..."

"Um... Hello? Kid? What are you doing on the ground? You have a bed, you know."  
Sock opened his eyes to see the strange earless Raposa, mike. Well, not earless. His were just smaller... And in the wrong place. He called himself a human, but to be truthful, no one had a clue.  
"Um..." unsure of what to say, Sock looked down.  
"No worries. Someone else did that, sleep on the ground. I can almost see them, but not quite..."  
"Who?"  
"I don't know. That's the problem, that I can never remember. I'll see little glimpses, but they never fit together to make sense."  
"I've been having strange dreams... And a hard life to begin with."  
"Maybe you could see Samuel? He's really good with trying to help me. Before Dr.' Cure got lost, she did too. But now that Samuel is back, you could visit him."  
Mike never seemed to stop talking. "Alright... I will."


	10. Chapter 10

**Poor Sock. Here, we see a much broader view of what family meant to him...**

Chapter 10

Samuel was a very thoughtful Raposa. He was in the middle of reading when Sock knocked on his door.  
"Come in" he said. A small face peeked out from behind the door. "Ah, the new child. Yes, do come sit."  
Sock found a chair that was Unoccupied by books/maps and sat.  
"You have come to seek my guidance?"  
"Sort of. I just need to talk with someone who might be able to help me sort out what's going on."  
"Then you have come to the right place." Samuel, from deep within his brown hood, listened intently.  
Sock began, excluding or changing his wording when it came to anything involving Wilfre. Mostly he began to go off on rants when he thought of the people in Watersong, and all he had experienced.  
He then continued with his childhood, up until just after his first gondola ride.  
"Continue...?" Samuel stared at him.  
"Then Melody was born."

Looking at the thing wrapped up in a blanket, Sock noticed that it looked a little like him.  
"Do you think he understands, Robert?" his mother asked, looking at his dad.  
"All I can tell is that he's curious" was all he could reply.  
Sock was now lifting up the blanket to expose more of the new Rapo. She had the same curly, orange fur on the top of her head like he did, and long, thin ears. Green eyes met green eyes as a sudden bond was made.  
"That's Melody, Sock. She's your new sister."  
Sock grinned. "Mine" he said, pointing to her.  
"That's right. She's yours."  
He sat down and watched as the tiny Rapo wiggled out of her blanket before meeting his gaze again.  
"She play?"  
"Not quite yet. But soon, she'll be as big as you, and will run and make messes." his dad pointed to a tub of toys. "You could try though."  
Sock pulled out a rattle in the shape of a musical note. "This" he said, handing it to the newborn.  
She shook it before throwing it aside.  
He pouted.  
"You could try again later. Someday, she's going to look up to you, and want to always be by your side."

"what happened to this Melody, and your parents? Are they still at this Raposia?"  
Sock shook his head. "For a while, we were very happy. Then, dad died... And Melody..."

"jeez, Mel. Can you go any slower?" Sock called behind him. Seven year old Mel climbed along behind him.  
"Coming, coming. Hold up a bit!"  
Being eight, Sock was full of energy. If only his sister didn't have to tag along everywhere and hold up the adventures waiting to be had!  
"If you be that slow, you have to go home."  
"I said slow down!" Melody caught up a little before Sock had reached the stream.  
"Ah, it's lava!" Sock cried, swaying to and fro near the edge. "Hurry, hop on those rocks before they melt!"  
Melody grinned, following his lead across the pathway...

"I loved her so much...yet I pushed so hard for her to keep up. She slipped and fell on those rocks... And then... And after that it was mom... I didn't mean to, I really didn't, yet it feels like my fault." Sock stopped to prevent tears. He was strong, and wouldn't cry any more. He had done so enough during the last few years of his life. "And there are other things I feel as though I know I shouldn't do. But I do them. How do I know what's worth it? What I should do?"  
Samuel seemed to be lost in thought.  
"So you say you feel troubled about doing the right thing?"  
"Yes."  
"It seems like you have made many decisions that you feel have brought pain to yourself and others?" Sock nodded.  
" Sock, it is very simple. Think here" he pointed to his heart, "before here" touching his head.  
Unsure of what to say, Sock watched as Samuel exited the room. "Heart before head, hmm? What kind of advice is that!" he asked himself, leaving the room as well. "The kind used by losers."


	11. Chapter 11

**That last chapter made me so sad that I made a flipnote about it.**

**The link, if you wanna have a good cry XD:**

** 562382B000ACBE38 DSi/movie/ACBE38_0BBAB39104FBF_002?in=user**

**Enjoy this chapter!**

Chapter 11

Outside again, Sock could hear voices coming from the dock where the turtle-boat was tethered. Mari and Jowee were re-boarding, but where had they gone in the first place?  
"We saved Rose!" Jowee said excitedly, before Sock could ask.  
"Really, Jowee... All we did was come in after the creator had refused to let her pass on the voice... And we saw that Salem was really Wilfre in disguise... And now we must know where Heather is..." Mari, despite their accomplishment, seemed rather upset.  
"Heather?"  
"Heather. A small Raposa girl, with a half shadowed face. She disappeared, and we saw Wilfre hiding her away in shadow..." Jowee also adapted the same tone. This Heather girl seemed to be rather important to them both.  
Sock nodded. "Was she like, your daughter?"  
"Oh no... Not me and Jowee!" Mari said a little too quickly.  
Jowee rolled his eyes, letting out a small giggle. "Heather is almost like our kid, since we always have to watch her..."  
"Excuse me, but my DAD put YOU in charge of her."  
"Before he DIED."  
Mari drew back a little, looking shocked. "Jowee... Do you have to bring him up...?"  
Jowee looked ashamed. "Sorry" he muttered.  
Sock noted that Mari was rather sensitive to several different subjects, especially those involving people who she dearly loved.  
A little curious to weather Wilfre had anything to say about the evening's happenings, he excused himself again and pulled his sock down over his head in a quiet place.  
Arriving beside Wilfre again, he backed up a little.  
"What now?" Wilfre asked, a little annoyed.  
"You have in your possession... A girl named Heather? Who is being dearly missed by her family?"  
"Family! bah, you know nothing. At least not yet. With Heather, I can prevent it all..."  
"Where is she at?"  
"In my glorious shadows. After all, I am the one who created them."  
"And you're... Form?"  
Wilfre looked at Sock, then himself, and Sock again.  
"My... Shadow?" he erupted into laughter. "Me and the other Raposa go way back, child. When Mari was just a young girl, and her father was still very young, I was a normal Rapo. Sure, I had grey fur (and that is a little less common than the traditional golden color) but I was still just like the others. Well, actually, not quite. I was more curious about the creator than most. I was greatly interested in her power. You might have called me her biggest follower. With... Some help... I got hold of a copy of the book of life- that red notebook that everyone uses to ask the creator to draw something- and I drew. I drew all sorts of magnificent things, and tried to make them live. In the end, they came out corrupt and shadowy. Enveloped in my own creations, I too became one of them.  
"So I ran. I ran away from them, unhappier than ever before. Everyone, even the creator herself, turned their backs on me. So I was alone. But, of course, I was feared. I could get what I wanted, do as I pleased.  
"I almost destroyed the village they lived in. But then, that stupid... Hero. He comes and makes it all go away, my work wasted. Angry at the mayor for bringing Sparky to the world... I got revenge. Since then, the hero thought it could defeat me, but my shadows always manage to revive me. I am unstoppable, and this time I am not thinking selfishly. My choices are affecting the whole Raposa universe. If I don't succeed, we all die. And I'm not joking, kid."  
Sock tried to take in the information being given to him. Wilfre's story was long and complicated, but it made sense. He only wanted to help others at first and become a second power. When he failed, he tried his best for revenge. Now as he claimed, something was going to have to be stopped or they would disappear. In this case, he was also acting selflessly... Or at least partly that way.  
"We all, just, vanish? Because of something that happens?"  
"gone forever. The fools don't see that with color, we are vulnerable. Without it, we could trap our world and live forever..."  
"I still don't understand WHAT it is that you so desperately want to stop."  
"I must convince one of them what I say is true... But there is only one who I think would understand..." Wilfre continued, ignoring Socks question.  
"Who?"  
"A certain Raposa has always been close to me... She was so supportive... But then her dad refused to let us marry... We would have been so happy..."  
"You don't mean... You..."  
"Me and Mari were once together."


	12. Chapter 12

**Another chapter... I have written all the way up to 20 something... and they aren't even done with freaking LAVASTREAM YET. I WANNA GET TO THE GALACTIC JUNGLE SO FREAKING BAD!**

Chapter 12

Sock was silent for a while. "That's just... Wrong... I mean, she and Jowee... You and her... Together... How..."  
"Believe it or not, I used to be rather handsome. And a lot more understanding and kind, too. She liked me, and her father refused to accept me. We tried to run away together several times, but they never worked. We always ended up back at the village, unhappy as before. When I left the village, she was just 14... And then that looser Rapo came into her life and she forgot about me. Until he came around, Mari still hoped I would return for her, shadow or not. I was still the same, wasn't I?  
"At first, one would think so. But I was afraid of the possibility that I would become a monster in her eyes. So I stayed away. But Jowee... I hate him for taking her from me. Mari and I were meant to be... Had to be..."  
Sock just stared at Wilfre in awe.  
"But who are you to need to know? I'm this world's most threatening power to the foolish Raposa. I am going to save us all, and she'll have to take me back!"  
"Wilfre, I'm not sure where you're going with this, or what you intend to do... It doesn't sound good though."  
"Hush child. Now get back to that boat where you belong. I need some time alone."  
'More like some time to feel sorry for yourself' Sock thought as he returned to the ship.

The next morning, everyone awoke, ready to continue on their quest.  
"Sock, have you seen Mari?" Jowee asked, coming over to him.  
"No." A sinking feeling began to come over him. Wilfre must have done something...  
Jowee, after much searching, was convinced that Wilfre had stolen her away, just as he did this "Heather" girl. Leaving Watersong to look for them both, Sock whispered a soft "Goodbye" to his home.

in the map room, there were too many Raposa and not enough space. Sock's ears kept getting pinched, while someone (he thought it was Mike) kept stepping on his foot.  
Jowee, holding up a red pendant, explained how it had lead them to Watersong, and how it belonged to Heather. After a few moments, the room lit up with a bright light, and the pendant marked a spot on the map.  
"There, is where we go next" Jowee said, grinning.  
Sneaking out of the room, Sock knew there was something he needed to do.

"What happened to Mari?" he shouted, entering the room.  
"Mari?" Wilfre asked, acting amused.  
"You did something, Wilfre. You must have done something!"  
"I'm right here, Sock. Calm down." Mari emerged from the back of the room.  
"But... You're..." Sock stared. "You brainwashed her, you Baki!"  
"He didn't, Sock. Now stop." Mari seemed a little annoyed.  
Wilfre nodded. "I did nothing to harm her, cross my heart. I only showed her the truth, and she accepted being my assistant in my plan."  
"I did Sock... Were going to die if this doesn't work." Mari looked right into his own eyes. He pulled his sock down so he wouldn't have to look at her.  
"You left Jowee without a word."  
"He didn't have to know" Wilfre said. "He's for the wrong cause. Besides, Sock, who's side are you on?"  
Sock gulped. Over the last 24 hours, he had grown rather attached to Jowee.  
"He isn't answering. He must not know." Sock had never heard Mari speak so coldly. Whatever she had been shown...  
"Doesn't matter, Mari dear. He knows what he needs to do." such a strange tone for such an evil man. But it was loving and kind, like something his mother would say... Yes, a hint of love.  
"I want to know why before I could even dare answer! I don't care if we shook on it!" Sock crossed his arms. "Show me what you showed Mari. I want to see what happens myself."  
"Jeez, you are stubborn." Wilfre waved his stall until a golden orb materialized.  
Inside the orb, pictures appeared to flash.  
First a girl with bandages on her face and blonde hair...  
A boy with spiky hair, but no Rapo ears...  
Wait.  
That boy was Mike.


	13. Chapter 13

**UPDATE TIME!**

**Eh I've gotten into habit of updating every Monday... Sock has way more chapters completed so I'll try to post more often. New stories are work in progress... I wanna get pretty far before I post them so I know they won't end up being one-shots. **

Chapter 13

the boy appeared to be asleep in a bed, with the girl leaning over him.  
"Mike and heather are humans, in that world. If Mike wakes up, the world disappears and we all die. He's the only thing keeping us alive."  
"That's not real. Mari, he's trying to trick you!"  
"Sock, I can think for myself, and I believe him." Mari scowled.  
"Come on-"  
"Enough." Wilfre waved his hand at Sock. "Now stop. We are wasting time. Stop popping up here and stay with those rapo losers so we can just finish off the plan."  
Mari said nothing, but Sock burst out again.  
"It's not right! You're lying!"  
"I said to leave. Now go, before I throw you in the shadows with that girl."  
Sock, feeling defiant yet a little scared, pulled his sock down and disappeared from sight.

the rest of the day passed quietly, with Sock on his own in the room he had been given. All he could think about was Mari, with Wilfre. And not just now, but when they were younger.  
"Knock, knock?" Jowee appeared in the doorway.  
"Hi."  
"Something bothering you? You haven't come out all day... You didn't eat anything..."  
"I'm fine, really."  
"That's what Mari says. I know your thinking about something."  
"how?"  
"Your eyes. You look like you might be thinking hard, or daydreaming. It takes one to know one." he laughed.  
Sock cracked a smile. "I guess I am a little distracted."  
"Hmm." Jowee looked like he wanted a conversation, but didn't know how to start one. "What was your home like?"  
"My home?"  
"Raposia... That place you came from."  
"ummmmmmm... Yeah." Sock tried to think. What would he say that wouldn't make it seem like Watersong?  
"We like to dance there. And sing...it's a lot like that Watersong place." Like, not was. 'Good save, Sock' he thought.  
"That's cool."  
"Yup."  
Another awkward silence.  
"Do... You have a family?"  
Sock cursed to himself, but not loud enough for Jowee to notice. He didn't want to talk about his mom or Melody again.  
"At home. My mom, dad, sister."  
"You hungry?"  
"Sure." if it got Jowee out of the room, he was for it.  
Jowee left, leaving Sock to himself once more to think. Wilfre, mad at him. Jowee. Mari. Mike. Heather, in shadow. Crazy Barks seeming to give him strange looks, although he knew something... No, he was just a creeper. Mari kissing Wilfre-  
"no" he squealed aloud. "Wrong on so many levels. No."  
"What is?" Jowee either didn't take long, or his thoughts had gone by slower than he had imagined.  
"The food you brought. I don't like it." yet again, a fast comeback.  
Jowee looked at Sock, then the plate, then Sock again. "It's just banya."  
"Oh... Sorry. Just set it here." he patted the nightstand.  
Jowee put it down and stood beside the bed.  
'He just doesn't get it' he thought, looking annoyed. He was going to have to think with this fool in the room, staring at him.  
He drifted back to his quiet place, where everything was blocked out...  
Wilfre telling Mari about Mike and Heather. Heather screaming, trying to escape. Wanting to go home. Melody calling his name, falling in that stupid river and hitting her head on the rocks...his mom so depressed after her death...  
"Are you going to eat?" Jowee interrupted.  
"Yes, Jowee. I. Will. Eat." Sock gritted his teeth.  
Jowee finally got the message and left the room quietly.  
Sock picked at the banya for a few minutes, then pushed it aside. Alone, tired, and a double-sided spy. What kind of ten year old would want to life this sort of life? "I'm just a Rapo-boy with no where to go..." he whispered to himself."Except to Wilfre, but I most surely do not trust him 100% any longer. Jowee is nice, but sometimes doesn't have his head in the right place... Nor can I tell him about my actions with Wilfre, or I bet Wilfre will destroy me rather than throw me in shadow."  
His mind wandered back to thinking as he went to sleep, but his last though still echoed in his mind.  
Melody...


	14. Chapter 14

**Yay, new chapter time! My goal for this week is to update Sock at least 3 times, if not every day. I am seriously behind on posting...**

**Anyway some stuff may still be a mystery, like how I will pull off that "Sock is Wilfre" thing. No worries, I've got that all planned out. :D**

Chapter 14

"Ok, baki brain, if you're so smart, then you show me how the tune goes."  
Melody pointed at the sheet music, singing each note individually.  
"No way. You're wrong." Sock pointed and hummed what he thought the tune was. His voice wasn't all that bad, when he was in practice and put effort in.  
"No. I can read music, Socky. It's like this." she hummed it for him again.  
"Fine then, a little game? We ask dad. The winner gets 20 Rapo coins from the other."  
Melody laughed. "You're on, Socky." she called out for their father.  
He came in the room, smiling.  
"He thinks the song goes like this." she hummed.  
"No, no. It goes higher here, and lower here. Your all mixed up, Milo." His father was one of the few people who did not call him Sock most the time. He was just one of those people who had to call him by his birth-name, and rarely anything else.  
"Ha!" Melody giggled. "Fork over the coins. I'm going to buy me a new rapo-doll!"

Sock awoke, crying out her name.  
"Melody!" a slight echo in the darkness. "Mel..."  
He looked around. Someone had come in, taken the food, dressed him in a night shirt, and tucked him in while he had been dreaming. Whoever did, he said a silent thank-you to.  
He began to wonder what Wilfre was doing at this time. As much as he wanted to check, Wilfre would probably get mad again. Either way, he was warm and cozy in his bed, and didn't want to move...

"...She whispered to him, telling him about the giant so no one else could hear. Three magic beans are all you need!'"  
Sock and Melody sat in their mother's lap as she read.  
The story continued as jack bought the beans and planted them.  
"And up grew a beanstalk-"  
"Wooooooooosh!" Sock leapt out of her lap, imitating the growing stalk. "See, look! It went like this, all twisty and wiggly..."  
Melody joined in the wiggling. "No, wait! I'm jack, and I need to climb you!" she leapt onto her brother's back, and he rode her around the room, all the while his mother laughing. "You two are quite the laugh" she said.  
Sock smiled, looking up at Melody...

Sock was shaken awake this time, by Jowee.  
"Um, you know it's really late, right? Get up, lazy bones."  
"Oh, sorry. I was having this dream..."  
"No, I don't mean to rush you. I would just enjoy some company... Outside. We still have about three or four days until we get to this..."Lavastream" place."  
Lavastream. Wilfre had mentioned something about there, earlier.  
"Please, just get up?"  
Sock rolled his eyes, but smiled. Jowee was like a puppy sometimes. Ignorant, stubborn, and sometimes not all that bright, but too cute and fun and lovable to shake.  
"I'm getting up, jeez." his sock, left on his head by whoever had fixed him the night before, drooped over his eyes as he hopped out of bed.  
"Oh, yeah- thanks for coming in last night."  
"What?"  
"That was you, right? Who came and put me in pajamas and tucked me in?"  
"No... I didn't see anyone go into your room. If anyone did they would have probably said something."  
"Weird." He wondered who had gone in, then. Jowee was the only one he could think of that would do it.  
"I know... I wonder who also. I'll go ask some people- you get cleaned up."  
Sock removed his hat and set it at the mirrored table near the bed. There was a small washbasin on this same table, so he took a rag, washed, and looked in the mirror.  
"GHHHHHEEAAAAHHHH!" he gasped, seeing Wilfre's face staring at him.  
"I thought you would never wake up. What's going on?" Wilfre was speaking through the mirror.  
"Don't... Don't do that. It's just creepy. I thought I was you for a minute."  
"I am handsome- not a bad feature to have, kid. Now answer me- what happened."  
"Nothing. Were sailing."  
Wilfre looked bored. "Whatever then."  
Sock felt stupid, and assumed he was going to sound so. " Did... You tuck me in?"  
Wilfre gave him an annoyed look. "Why would I do something like that?"  
His picture vanished without another word, leaving Sock back with his own refection.  
"Sock, you done yet?"  
Rapo, he was impatient too.  
"Yesssssss, Jowee." he dragged out his words, feeling a little annoyed by his constant pestering. Mari must have really had her hands full when she was around him.  
He came out of the room, trying to look happy.  
Jowee stared at him.  
"What?"  
"Oh... Rapo."  
"What?"  
"You... Your hand."  
Looking down, Sock eyed his paw. Indeed, wrapping around the wrist was a splattery band of shadow.  
He fainted in horror.


	15. Chapter 15

**Yay! As promised, more updates. Enjoy!**

Chapter 15

Opening his eyes, Sock was in his bed with who else but Jowee practically on top of him.  
"Hi" he squeaked.  
"You ok?" Jowee smiled a little.  
"Aaaah. What happened?"  
"The shadow must have freaked you out... And you fainted."  
Sock, remembering this, slowly pulled his paw out from under the sheets.  
There it was, a tiny ring.  
He wanted to scream out in anger. Jeez, really Wilfre? Why the heck would he do this?  
"Do you feel alright? Do you want to get up?"  
Sock did, but maybe staying in bed would be best. He wouldn't have to do anything related to Wilfre there.  
"No, I think I will rest a little longer."  
"Alright then..." Jowee had wanted him out of bed and outside, but if Sock wanted rest, he was probably needing it.  
Jowee left the room.  
Alone, Sock considered going straight to Wilfre and demanding to know what the shadow was for, or even about. Tired though, he crawled out of bed and wandered over to the mirror, gazing into it. Sock. Orange fluffy hair, green eyes, a tiny mouth and dimples.  
But when he looked harder, even introspecting, he saw himself as something much worse.  
Climbing back in the bed, he buried his head under the sheets and hid, all alone. After some time had passed, he hopped out of bed, and wandered out onto the deck. There, everyone was talking and helping out.  
"Sock! There you are." a Raposa with a curly orange hairdo came up to him. "I hear your Raposia likes to sing... Ever heard of me?"  
"Who?"  
"NavyJ, the best singer on the face of this planet."  
"Nope. Never in my life."  
NavyJ looked disappointed. "I'm maybe just too good, so they don't talk about me." he padded away.  
Jowee found him next. "Sock, everything alright now?"  
"Mm hmm."  
"Well, we got ahead of schedule! We should be in Lavastream by tomorrow morning. That's where were going to go look for Mari and Heather... Or at least attempt to."  
Sock, knowing where they both were, felt a little bad for Jowee. He was, after all, so deeply convinced to find them.  
"Sounds great." Sock tried to look innocent.  
"Well, its best you go find something to do- maybe help out somewhere or another."  
Remembering the shadow on his paw, Sock knew he had some business to take care of. "I will go make the most of my self."  
"Good boy, now off you go!" Jowee gave him a wave, turning to Piratebeard, who was trying to ask a question.

Castle again, Sock peered in doors until he found Wilfre and Mari seeming to plan something.  
"Ehem."  
"Whaaaaaaaaaaaat." Wilfre, just as Sock had thought, was VERY angry.  
"What's the explanation on, um, THIS." Sock held up the shadowed paw.  
"Helps me keep track of you."  
"You scared me to death! First the mirror, now my hand!"  
"Don't question him. He knows what he's doing, Sock." Mari placed her paw atop a spot on the map. "Here."  
"Now, stop coming back unless I call for you. Yes, that'll work. What about the other ones?"  
"I'm not done yet. What are you going to do about Jowee? He isn't going to give up." Sock tried to look at the map, but Wilfre blocked him.  
"Here" Mari told Wilfre, ignoring him.  
"Yes... But what about if the hero intertwines?"  
"Plan B."  
Wilfre's pure white eyes widened. "You. Are. Evil!" He smiled, placing a pin on the map.  
Mari beamed, looking satisfied.  
"What about Jowee!" Sock cried again.  
"We have a plan for him. Don't you worry, Sock." Mari also placed a pin in another spot. "We move the shadows in here, to prevent them. If they get through, then bring in the second set here."  
"But you don't seem to GET it!" Sock shook his head. "I'm not going to let you hurt Jowee."  
"Sock, whose side are you on?" Wilfre asked him again.  
"I know that it's not yours."  
"So now he answers, does he?" Mari's eyes almost appeared to glow red.  
"Yeah. That's right. I said it." Sock backed up as the two came forward upon him. "I am not going to let you hurt anyone."  
"Get in the way, Sock, and I'll be happy to throw you in the shadows with the girl."  
Sock wanted nothing to do with hurting the others, but never would he go to the shadows. He said nothing.  
"I know what you want, Sock. I can do anything, when I am done. Anything." Wilfre was trying to hint something. What though?  
"Like?"  
"I can bring back your family to you."  
No, The liar! Sock pulled his hat down and left before he could hear any more.


	16. Chapter 16

(My bold feature wouldn't work from my iPod. Eh, I will figure it out. For now, it's me in the parentheses. Here is a chapter containing one of the things people where curious to how I would pull off- the less romantic DTL balcony scene, Sock reveals his lover.) Chapter 16 Sock found Jowee looking very lost in thought and alone as the sun began to set. "You alright?" Sock asked, entering the balcony that overlooked the water. "I miss her. Sock, why did she have to be taken away?" "I know how you feel... I chased a girl all over the world once, and for true love. If I can, you can do it too." Even though he was greatly exaggerating the world part, he had loved, once... "Erica! Erica!" Sock chased after the girl. "Come back! Where on earth are you going?" "Leaving, Sock. Now move." the girl pushed past him. "Where? WHY?" "I know what's best, Sock. I can't stay here alone forever." "But you have me!" "I need a real life" Erica said, coldly. "Being a kid on the streets isn't going to do that." "But we can live above the market together!" "I told you, I don't want to!" "Who needs the world! Screw the other people! All we need is each other!" "I told you Sock," Erica said, walking faster, "I am not staying here." "Please, don't leave me..." I don't have to. You can come." "I won't leave Watersong. This is my home." "Then this is goodbye." the girl sniffed. "I'm sorry, Sock." she ran as fast as she could away, leaving Sock alone. "I love you, Erica... You don't have to leave..." "Sock? Hello? You there?" Sock blinked a few times. "Sorry. Thinking of her." "What's her name? Did you ever find her?" "Erica... And no... But I will someday. I will." "It appears there is still much to learn about you, Sock." With that, Jowee wandered away. 


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17 The next morning, the turtle boat pulled into a dock surrounded by lava. "Wow. Freaking awesome!" Jowee gasped, looking down at the village. "This place should be fun!" he walked off the boat with Sparky close behind. "Yeah. Fun." Sock hopped off the boat and looked around. Dry, hot, and not very musical... Not to Mention a serious lack of color. He definitely wasn't in Watersong anymore. "Ello! Are you with the others?" A Raposa in a blue uniform came over. "Others?" Jowee asked. "some Raposa got dumped here!" "It appears so." Sock glanced around, not really paying attention. This place was starting to give him the creeps, worse than Wilfre's castle did. Suddenly, the hero bolted upright, looking toward his left. Someone was coming. "NO! I told you, three crates of crystals! Get out of here, you worthless piece of JUNK!" the Rapo entering the area was older, with grey fur and a crown atop his head. Obviously not in a good mood, he kicked the robot thing he was talking to. It shook violently before carting away. "What a grouch!" Jowee muttered to himself. The man looked up. "Excuse me?" "Nothing. Were just looking for the mayor. Are you...?" Jowee tried to sound nice. "Where is your equipment?!" Miney said, looking annoyed. "Why aren't you mining?!" "We left them on the giant turtle we floated here on" Sock said, sarcastically. "Are you the mayor here?" Jowee asked again. "Mayor? HA! Who needs a mayor when you have me, King Miney!" the Raposa retorted. "Aaaaaahhhhhh... Where are our friends?" Jowee asked. "My slave workers now. And you shall be, too. Maybe if you brig me what I desire, I could help you." Miney walked away. "Great. What do you think, Sparky-" Sock turned to the hero, but he was already gone. "Eh, he knows what to do." Jowee sat on the ground and waited anxiously for the hero's return. Sock was quick to copy. "How long will he take?" "Depends. Sometimes he dies too many times and has to respawn..." "He can do that?" "Heck, he came from the creator. Sparky can do anything!" Jowee had said the same thing back in Watersong. "Anything?" "For the most part." Jowee suddenly looked sad. "Hopefully he can bring Mari back..." "I know you miss her... Perhaps we should leave, she obviously wouldn't be sent here." "But there are others, Sock. We can't leave them." Sparky came bounding back, holding out a large armful of crystal. "Rapo, that stuff would make you RITCH! no wonder Miney wants it so badly." Jowee turned just in time to see Miney grab the crystals. "Not a bad haul. Get more, get more! I could tell of your friends then." "Nyuuuuuuhhhhhhh, we need another plan... The Raposa are never goof to be rescued at this point..." Jowee began to think. Looking around, Sock spotted a colorless bridge over the lava flowing from a tall cliff. This bridge now had a figure darting across it, one who looked vaguely familiar... "Hey, Jowee... Is that Mari?" Sock asked, squinting at the figure. She put a finger to her lips and waved her arm frantically as though to tell him to be quiet. What was she doing, out in the open... He noticed the colorless cave nearby her- wait, weren't they talking about a plan B? "Be quiet, Sock, I'm thinking." "No, look, I really see her!" Mari gave Sock the 'I'm gonna to kill you if you don't shut up' look. "Great, lost my train of thought. Your a big help, Sock." "LOOK, MARI IS FREAKING OVER THERE!" Sock practically screamed. "YOU KEEP TRYING TO FIND HER BUT YOU'LL MISS HER IF YOU DONT LOOK!" Jowee, finally paying attention, turned to see Mari on the bridge. Looking a little shocked, Mari darted into the white cave. "Ah! It's dangerous to go outside of the color! Sparky-" the hero was gone before Jowee could explain any further. "I hope Sparky can find her." "Sparky can do anything..." Jowee said. "You said that before. Why do you put so much trust in that... Thing?" Jowee looked surprised. "Trust him? Because I believe that the creator knows what to do. She is going to guide us and help us through this problem, so we can stop Wilfre and go home." Sock wanted to say something, but he knew he was probably going to get ratted out by Mari and didnt want any more trouble. He only wished he could say the same thing, about trusting the creator. All he had was a shadowy mess in a ponytail to put trust in, and at the point in time, it appeared pretty risky. "Sparky appears to be having issues this time around... Taking longer than usual." He had spoken too soon. Here came the hero, back again. "Ah, finally... Where's Mari? And who's that?" Jowee asked, looking confused. The hero, mute as usual, only nodded at the Rapo he had brought back. "Hello! I'm Moe." "Hi Moe" Sock said, unsure of what else to say to the stranger. "This hero here rescued me- and in good time to. That mine has gone completely colorless-" "Mari!" Jowee gasped. "Is she still in there?!" "I-" Jowee grabbed Moe by his shoulders and shook him. "Did you see her?!" "Jowee, calm down!" Sock cried, pulling him off of poor Moe. "CALM DOWN!" Jowee kept freaking out. "She's gonna die in there!" "She'll be fine" Sock soothed. "How do you know?!" Jowee was mad now, lashing out at Sock. "Please, I think she will be fine. Just stop... Please." "I don't understand any of this place. Mari's gone again, and this Miney... Who on earth is he!?" Moe sadly shook his head. "Miney… well… on the one hand he's my brother, but he's obviously lost his mind. He was the generous Mayor of this town until this… guy… Salem showed up." "Salem?!" Jowee and Sock gasped together. The hero widened his eyes. "You know, Key is the Head of Engineering... Maybe if you found him, he could think of some way to stop all this madness." Moe handed Jowee a card. "My security pass- take it to the train station and find Key!" 


	18. Chapter 18

**Hi guys! I'm sorry about not posting last week. I was in California and away from a computer. I am also sorry about the chapter posted a few weeks ago. For some reason it would not register any paragraph breaks, which put me in a very POed mood. But hey, here's this weeks, and it should be fine.**

**This part of the story was never explained in DTL. It's like they magically made it to the other side of Lavastream. What happened on the train, and why did Sparky go to the top of the cars to destroy all those baki?**

Chapter 18

The threesome hurried onto the train and took their seats. With a lurch, away they went, faster and faster down a never-ending track.  
"Are we gonna get there soon?" Sock asked, flopping over in his chair and moaning.  
"We get there when we get there." Jowee had the same tone Sock's dad would use when agitated. "Just relax and enjoy the ride."  
Sparky was far from relaxed. At every noise he reached for his sword, and every movement he jumped.  
"Calm, Sparky." Sock didn't mean to, but he felt like he was talking to a Rapo-dog. "You don't have to be on your toes. This is a train- what could possibly go wrong?"  
With perfect timing, the train began to shake and shutter.  
"Oh, great... What now?!" Jowee cried, leaping from his seat to look out the window. Hundreds of Baki were scaling the side of the train, pounding with their little paws at the glass. "Are they mad?" he asked.  
"Well, they certainly don't want to sit down and have a cup of tea." Sock stood up. "We gotta 'feat them!"  
"With what? How? We can't hide! WE'RE ON A RAPOING TRAIN!"  
"Shut up, Jowee. Get your head out of the clouds and use the Baki-brain you have... If there's one in there at all. I gotta think." Sock had never acted so rude in his life. Now that he thought of it, he was beginning to act like Wilfre...  
OH NO.  
Not Wifre...  
Sock pointed at Sparky. "Go get them on the roof of the train- please?" he added.  
Sparky nodded, running off towards the back cars.  
"Now what?" Jowee was still annoyed at Sock's comment.  
"We wait."  
The two sat on the edge of their seats, their little paws gripping the armrests. Here and there one would jump at the clang above them, or peer out the window in hope of seeing fewer Baki, but they just kept coming.  
"Wait, hmm? Doesn't seem to be working out for you, is it?" Jowee stood up. "We ought to go help Sparky."  
"We are only going to get in his way! Leave him be. Sparky can do anything, remember?" Sock mocked.  
"Right." Jowee sunk back in his chair, blowing upward at the fur in his eyes.  
Seconds felt like hours as they listened to the constant pounds of battle.  
"I think Sparky is farther up the train- he sounds more distant" Sock finally said, after a full 10 minutes.  
"Yes." Jowee looked at the floor.  
"What?"  
"Nothing."  
"Your thinking about Mari, aren't you?"  
"No." Jowee lowered his head. "No."  
"Your in deep thought. It..." Sock didn't want to sound like a jerk, but he knew if he said more, he would.  
"...takes one to know one" Jowee finished, smiling a little. "I know. We both have people to think about. Do you think about Erin?"  
"...her name is Erica... And yes, but other people too. Mostly my family. Mostly my family."  
"I have a feeling that you sort of... Lied."  
"Why, about what?!"  
Jowee raised an eyebrow. "Your family isn't back in Raposia, are they?"  
Sock said nothing, pretending he did not hear him over Sparky's racket.  
"You did, didn't you? I bet you lost your family. You're an orphan, Rapo, why couldn't you just tell me, Sock?"  
"I was afraid..." Sock didn't know what to say as he pulled his hat over his eyes. He didn't want to blow cover with Wilfre? He was ashamed of the other lies and just kept lying to make himself feel better?  
He didn't want to admit he was alone, that he was dependent, that he was...  
"Sock, don't... Don't cry, I'm sorry. It's nothing, really" Jowee was saying as Sock began to sob.  
"It's not your fault, Jowee." He wiped his eyes quickly. "I'm fine, honest. It just gets me worked up to think about them."  
"You have a lot of sides to you, a lot of stories...yet you're so young. How you can do it, and not break, I dunno..." Jowee looked up from the floor. "I know you are never going to tell me some things about you- I'm not your family, nor am I the kind of person you are going to trust. You see me as a loose cannon, and that can be pretty accurate. I don't care about your back story; we aren't playing Dr. Phil...I just want you to know this- when you feel like you need someone, I promise I will be there. Always."  
Sock had never seen Jowee cry, not even for Mari. But they were tears, and real genuine ones at that. Unsure of what to say, Sock scooted over in his chair and laid his head on Jowee's shoulder.  
"I've had rough times too, with my family. Back before all of this, when the Creator abandoned my village, my parents wanted to leave. I lost them, because I had to stay. It was my home, it was where I belonged. I couldn't leave. But yet I almost threw it all away when everything was back to how it was." Jowee frowned. "I remember when I was 16, and that pirate ship was ready to sail. I could have gone, had adventure, done so much, yet I was drawn to Mari, I couldn't leave her alone in her time of need. She was going to be mayor, with no knowledge. She needed someone there, even if I had no clue."  
Sock closed his eyes, thinking of Melody. He couldn't leave her, either...

"Socky, it's too far a jump." Melody eyed the rock in front of her. The stream was half crossed, and there was no turning back.  
"Mel, what did I say? You either hurry up or go home."  
"Its too far!"  
"Then go home!" Sock continued hopping along the rocks.  
Melody's mouth tightened in determination. Carefully, she leapt from the rock towards the one in front of her.  
Sock turned at the sound of her scream. She was falling into the river, tumbling down towards the rocks.  
"MELODY!" he was screaming. From there it was like a blur, him diving into the river to save her, running home with her under his arm.  
"I'm ok..." she muttered, barely breathing.  
Sock ran faster his mother had trained as a doctor for 7 years before he was born. He had to just get home in time...

His mind came back to reality as the train pulled into the station. Sparky was waving from the front of the train that everything was clear.  
"We better get going."  
"Yes..." Sock muttered, unsure of what to say. Melody was smiling at him in his mind, trying to make him feel better. "Even though you're gone, and I should have been there for you, I will do what it takes to make this right... Though I still don't know which path will lead me there."


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey hey** **hey! It's me! Yeah long time no update... low motivation... but hey I got it back! Yay! I sound so enthusiastic, haha. Anyway, I've got this story pretty much completely planned out, all the way to the ending. I have some more twists to be planned (hahaha I am so evil) and stuff so yeah. I might get a deviant art and post pictures for my chapters from now on, but we will see how that goes. **

**Oh, before I forget... I like to role-play so if you want to just PM me. PhantomoftheHomestuck I already PM with you so don't worry. Hahaha, ok, enjoy this chapter! Hopefully another update next Monday as usual. Thanks!**

Chapter 19

The threesome hopped off the train to find several Raposa in blue overalls running around.  
"Excuse me" Jowee said, running up to one, "We're trying to find-"  
"Go away. I have no time to deal with you." the rapo turned away.  
Sock, who had already taken his dose of disappointment for the day, began to walk toward the train. "Well, he ain't helping. Let's go."  
"Sock, come on. Wait." Jowee ran after the Raposa and grabbed him by the shoulder. "What if I told you we could return the color to this place?"  
"Now your talking!" the Raposa said, facing him. "All we ever do is work these days. Key invented the Robosa to help us, hut now Miney uses them to make us work harder..."  
"Key? We're looking for Key!" Jowee smiled a giant grin in excitement. "Where is he?"  
"The boss was sent to look at a technical problem in the MagmaFlow Factory. But the building lost its color when he was still inside. What with the color disappearing lately, we can't even get to the factory anymore!" the Raposa looked sadly at a colorless structure.  
"No prob. Creator, please help us restore color!" Jowee said. A burst of light began to shine on the white areas of the village, coloring them in with vibrant hues.  
Sock, who had seen this before, watched silently. Meanwhile the Raposa gaped.  
"Well then. That was a surprise! Go on, and hurry! Key is counting on you and that..." he eyed Sparky. "Well, never mind."  
Jowee and Sparky ran ahead, with Sock trotting behind. As usual, he was slower than the others, and found himself falling farther and farther behind.  
Soon, they were out of sight, and Sock was alone.  
"Rapo" he muttered, kicking a rock. "I always get left behind. Always..."

He was so lonesome now that He was an orphan. Most the time Sock slept, finding there to be nothing else better to do than get in trouble.  
Soon, a group of children came down the street side of the ally, passing where Sock was sitting. They were all his age, carrying all sorts of after-school toys. One had a ball, another some hoops. Several carried music sheets, eager to sing with their peers.  
Curious to what they would play, Sock trailed behind the slow-moving party. He did not know any of them, but he felt sure that they would play with him.  
The group chatted noisily as they progressed to the park in the center of the village. None took notice of the one at the back, who didn't even belong. Once reaching the grass, they broke out sprinting to the center. Sock ran as fast as he could, but as usual, he was slower than the others.  
By the time he reached them, they had already established a game of song and were taking turns.  
"Excuse me" he said, feeling his cheeks redden as the game paused. About 15 pairs of eyes were now staring him down. "Um..."  
One Raposa stood up and walked up to Sock. "What do you think your doing, you looser?" He was a tall Rapo-boy, rather bulky in shape with short ears. His fur was a golden brown, with flecks of white.  
"I just want to play with you."  
"Get lost, Sock-head." The other children giggled as the boy shoved Sock a foot back.  
Sock widened his eyes in bewilderment. "And you think I'll just go away?"  
"Ya. Cause you're a looser. You got no parents. You don't go to our school. You don't even dress like us. You're a looser and you'll always be one." There were a few "Oooooohhhh"s from the children as Sock backed up a few more inches from the towering Rapo.  
"Well... You're just a bully." Sock watched their faces change. Some went "ooooohhhh", others frowned, but the big one still had a smirk on his face. With another shove, Sock fell into a mud puddle.  
The kids laughed, pointing at the mud-splattered boy.  
"Hey!" someone called. "Leave him alone!"  
Sock turned to see a girl running towards him. She had long blonde hair, and wore old, torn clothes a few sizes too big.  
"Get out of here, Erica. We don't need you crashing the party." the boy spat at her.  
"I ought to tell your mother, Derek." Erica helped Sock out of the mud.  
"Heh, you wouldn't, you little rat!" Derek laughed.  
"Come on" Erica whispered to Sock, "We're gonna run for it!"  
A little scared at how slow he was, Sock nodded a little.  
"Stupid street kids. They ain't like us" Derek said, turning to his peers.  
Just then, Erica grabbed Sock's paw. "Come on!" she hissed.  
The two took off, away from the kids.  
"Hey!" they shouted.  
"Watch out" Erica said, a slight smile on her face, "They might throw rocks."  
"Rocks?!" Sock squeaked, trying to save his breath.  
"Yup, they got rocks" Erica told him, patting his shoulder as she looked back. "Stick with me, and stay low." she bolted ahead.  
"Erica-?" Sock tried to follow her instructions. Ducking low, he managed to keep a few feet behind her as a few rocks flew past.  
"Once we get to the Market, we'll be fine!" Erica called behind her.  
"Kay" Sock gasped.  
Soon, they found their way to the city square.  
"Ok, when you see the market, jump up to that ledge and follow me! They'll run out of rocks soon."  
"Kay" he said again as the ledge came into view.  
Erica leapt into the air and caught the ledge, pulling herself up. Sock went next, nearly missing his grip on the ledge. Erica pulled him up, and showed him the way across the side of the building until they reached a hole in the roof. Inside, Erica smiled.  
"Well, kid, we made it. Never dealt with them before, have you?"  
"Uh, no..."  
"Newly orphaned, aren't you?"  
"Yeah."  
"Well then... Um..."  
"Milo... But call me Sock."  
"Well then, Sock, I guess you're gonna live with me now."  
"Really?"  
"Why not?" Erica scaled the rafters of the market. "We both are orphans. We can take care of each other."  
"Yeah. I'd like that."  
Erica took his paw again...

"They threw rocks at you?" Jowee was suddenly asking.  
"What?!" Sock hadn't noticed he was saying his flashback out loud. "When did..."  
"The kids threw rocks at you?" Jowee repeated.  
"Yeah. They didn't like me. Well, Derek didn't."  
"Well, it's a good thing I came back to get you, or you would be stuck in the past... Sitting on that rock."  
"Oh."  
"Well, hurry up!" Jowee began to walk away. "Sparky should have found Key by now."


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey guys! It's been so long since the last update. I had lost motivation for this story until, quite literally, I woke up at 2 in the morning and suddenly was inspired. I grabbed my ipod and began to type out not one, not two, but FIVE chapters. WOO. This chapter was originally two separate ones, but I decided to merge them because they were quite short. Anyway, hope you guys enjoy. I promise I will start updating once a week again :D**

Chapter 20

A short while later, Key and Moe were united to talk about the possible solutions.  
"Miney has been using the Robosa against us. Maybe if we were to shut them off, it would solve the problem" Key suggested.  
Sock was about to cheer when he continued. "It isn't that easy, though. The off switch for the Robosa requires a key. The key is in the possession of Miney."  
"How do we get it then?!" Jowee asked.  
"Miney could have left it in town hall. We should check there" Moe suggested.

Sock trailed at the back of the pack, barely in sight. He didn't really want to talk with anyone. Instead, he kept looking at his shadow wrist, thinking to what it could possibly mean. He imagined what it would be like if he hadn't gone to the river. His mom wouldn't have been depressed. He would have still had his sister. He wouldn't be in this mess...  
Looking up, he snapped back to reality. Miney was forcing the Robosa to attack.  
"Oh-" he gasped, sensing one coming behind him.  
While Jowee ran in circles and the other three were being sent to Miney's dungeon, he was going to have his own little showdown.  
The Robosa came closer, shaking. It was obviously going haywire, and loosing control. It rapidly swung it's digger at him, while Sock searched for a weapon.  
Rock...  
ROCK!  
He picked up the stone and threw it hard... Er, as hard as he could. It "BO-ING"Ed off and landed in the dirt, having done nothing.  
"Rapo!" he said, diving into a bush. The Robosa followed him, getting stuck in the brambles. "Stay away!" a stick became a makeshift sword as he bashed at the caught machine.  
The robot hummed loudly before loosening itself from the bush. Sock, finding his stick to be just as useless as the rock, was taking slow steps closer and closer to the Lava River in an effort to evade the robotic.  
A river with sharp rocks... Gosh, he was going to die like Melody...!  
He quickly took off his hat and leapt toward the robotic. He pulled the sock over its head so it couldn't see before finding a small emergency shut off button. The hole to reach it was just big enough for his small finger to get inside. The Robosa stopped struggling, and collapsed.  
"Yay!" he gasped, retrieving his hat. "I did it all by myself. Screw the hero" he laughed. "Sock the Brave can do anything."  
He did his own little happy dance before heaving the pile of metal into the lava river. "So long, you piece of junk."  
He managed to make it back to the others, who had managed to escape. He figured, since it was Sparky who had saved them.  
Miney was ranting about having lost the key in the lava, and the Robosa around him were looking even more crazed than the one he had battled.  
"Whatever our plan is..." Key was saying, inching away from an approaching robot, "IT INVOLVES RUNNING!" Slow as usual, Sock trailed behind everyone else as they hurried away from the malfunctioning Robosa.

******************************************

"Oh Miney...what a mess..." now safe, Moe was shaking his head. "We have robosa EVERYWHERE."  
"I don't think there's much we can do. We all saw that key get destroyed." Jowee sounded like he could give up right then and there.  
Sock had been sitting silently as the other Raposa fought. "We could all just go back to the boat and leave" he said quietly. "I don't think anyone would mind a few more crew members."  
"We can't leave our village" Miney told him, then turned away.  
"It could be our only hope. I wish Mari was here. She always knows what to do..." Jowee's lip quivered.  
"We should be looking for her..." Sock put a paw on his shoulder (or attempted to- he had to stand on his tiptoes since Jowee was a bit taller than he was).  
"Yeah, but-"  
"We could make another key." Everyone turned to look at Key. "I just need the materials, you know? It's not complicated."  
"YES!" Jowee bounced up and down, making it difficult for Sock to hold onto him. "Let's get back to the factory and-"  
"Wait, wait...I can get the materials. Sparky just needs to get the mold in the..." he lowered his voice. "Hiiiiiiiighly dangerous Clockwork Assembly Line."  
"Why does everyone keep interrupting me" Jowee muttered to Sock, then smiled. "Go ahead Sparky!"  
Sparky nodded, silent as usual, then ran off.  
"Looks like we have some time to kill" Moe said, sitting down on a rock.  
"Yup." Sock, unable to find a rock, sat down on the ground and tried to look like it was much more comfortable than it was. "Nothing like sitting here and killing time."  
Jowee had fallen asleep on his own rock, and was snoring loudly.  
Sleep actually sounded pretty good right now. He curled up in the dirt, much like he had when he was younger...

"Sock. Sock. Sock. Sock." Erika was poking him over and over. "Git up!"  
His eyes flew open, greeted by her face right up close to his.  
"Finally. You gonna get up and help me or what?" The girl hiked up her skirt and reached up, grasping the rafter above them.  
Sock rolled over and sat up, rubbing his eyes and pulling his sock down onto his head. Following her lead, then swung across the rafters much like monkey bars until they reached the other side. They slipped out the hole in the roof. "I'm heading down there" she told him, pointing towards the center of the city. "You best go find somewhere too. Oh and don't forget to look under all them carts. And over near the grate things. Rapos drop coins in there all the time." she gave him a quick hug, then darted away.  
"Ahhhh..." he sighed, adjusting his hat and jumping down from the market roof. It was time to go looking for some gold.

"Sock. Sock. Sock."  
"Hmm?" One eye flew open. Instead of Erica, it was Jowee, wearing that big cheesy grin on his face.  
"Guess what?"  
"Whaaaaaat."  
"Sparky got the key. And shut down the robosa! Aaaaand he got rid of this giant whizzing crazy monster robot thing!"  
"You didn't wake me up?!"  
"You seemed like you were having a good dream. So I waited until we were going to board the ship."  
"Oh. So we are leaving...?"  
"Mmm hmm."  
Sock jumped up, dusting his overalls off. "I'm ready to go." truthfully, he wasn't. They were getting closer to Wilfre, and that was going to cause even more trouble than ever.


	21. Chapter 21

***Happy Update Dance* Hey guys! Update time :D I am going to start managing two stories (maybe 3 I haven't decided yet) again... I have some ideas for several fandoms to write about. Either way, they will be good.**

**We are getting closer and closer to the end of "Sock"... I will be very sad yet overjoyed when it's done. **

Chapter 21

They hurried to the map room, where everyone was waiting.  
"Yer pendant...where does it lead next?" Piratebeard asked.  
Sock didn't feel like paying attention. He stood in the corner, playing with his shortening sleeve. It wasn't going to be long until he grew out of it- he had been wearing the same one for almost two years. When up, he could see the shadow on his wrist- when he pulled it down, it was hidden. He wished the sleeve would stay down forever...  
"It's waaaaaay far off in the distance..." Jowee muttered, pointing to the next part of the map.  
"I'll go tell the others where we are going" Sock said, quickly darting out of the room.  
He shouted out to everyone he saw on his way to his room. He needed to go ask Wilfre something, without going to the castle.  
He tapped the glass on his mirror. "Hello?"  
Nothing happened. Maybe it didn't work that way... He would have to go see him-  
Outside of the window, he could see someone moving around.  
"Who's there?" he whispered, suddenly feeling a little scared. "Hello?"  
The person didn't hear him from outside the building and began to lift him(her?)self up to look through the window.  
He carefully snuck towards the window and pulled himself up-  
"GHHHAAAAHHH!" He gasped, falling backwards and onto the floor.  
"Sock!" Mari cried from the other side of the window, obviously shocked. She darted down, appearing inside in a matter of seconds.  
"What are you doing here?!" Sock gasped, sitting up.  
"I-"  
"Wilfre's gonna kill you if he finds out you came back!"  
"Sock! Shhhh!" She ran over to him, waving her arms. "I was SENT here!"  
"That's even WORSE!"  
"Sock, just be quiet, before someone hears us... I don't want you to call any attention!"  
Sock stuck his lip out in protest, but went silent.  
"You just need to keep doing your job. You don't need to worry about me, ok?"  
He nodded.  
"I just need to get the Book of Life and I'll be on my way..."  
"But-"  
"And you are to help me."  
"Me?"  
"That's why I was looking for you. You need to cover me while I go into Jowee's room and grab the book."  
"Mari..."  
"I don't wanna hear it." She sighed, looking down at the floor and fingering her necktie. She seemed to tend to do that when she was nervous, he noticed. "I'm doing it because we have to."  
"I don't think we have to."  
"Then why are you helping us...?"  
Why was he helping? Because Wilfre told him to? Because he was going to die if he didn't?  
He gave her a look, obviously trying to avoid answering.  
"It'll be fine. Now, let's go." She motioned for him to follow her.  
Trailing behind, he followed Mari towards Jowee's room. She darted inside, and he went towards the window to keep watch. She began to pull out books on the bookshelf, muttering and tossing them aside.  
"Hey Sock!" Jowee called, walking towards him.  
Wait.  
"Ah!" he gasped, beginning to bang on the window as Jowee disappeared inside.  
Mari looked up, but not in time.  
"Mari?!" she jumped into the air, and dropped the book she was holding as Jowee called her name. "You came back!"  
"Jowee..." she backed against the window, glancing up at Sock. "Don't blow cover, get out of here...!" she mouthed.  
Jowee was smiling. "I knew you'd come back..."  
"Is the book of life... Safe?"  
Sock darted back away from view, but still being able to hear their muffled voices through the wall.  
"Yes, it's right here" Jowee said, and the rustling of pages clued he was taking it out. "HEY, WHAT ARE YOU-"  
Sock snuck a peek into the room and nearly screamed. Mari was forcefully ripping the pages from the book and stuffing them into her pockets. She tossed the near-empty cover on the floor.  
"Mari...what's happened to you...?"  
"Go home Jowee. Go home and stay there. I don't want you to get hurt."  
Sock hadn't noticed, but Mike had wandered into the room.  
"When did Mari get back?" he asked.  
"YOU!" she ran forward, shoving him out of the way and darting out the door, with the boys following behind.  
The other villagers and Sparky were closing in on her. Sock followed.  
Mari looked around frantically, until her eyes settled at the water.  
Dear creator, was so desperate to possibly jump off the boat?!  
"Give those back!" Jowee said, pointing at the crumpled pages in her fists.  
"Pages?"  
"The book of life?"  
Everyone began to mutter.  
Mari looked at Sock, then Jowee, then back at the water.  
"Mari... What do you mean?" Mike asked slowly.  
She shook her head, letting a tear fall. Quickly, she moved her paw, revealing for half a second a similar shadow mark to Sock's. A portal appeared, and she jumped inside, disappearing.  
"She took the Book of Life?" Isaac asked.  
"No...Yes...it was torn..." Jowee stammered.  
"This is an outrage!" Mike gasped.  
"We can't continue without the book..." Isaac began to pace.  
"It was yer job to protect it!"  
Jowee covered his ears. "I TRIED" he shouted.  
"Yer lass should walk the plank" Piratebeard hissed.  
Jowee's eyes widened and he lunged at him, grabbing him roughly by the shirt and shaking him violently. "DON'T SAY THAT ABOUT MARI!"  
Piratebeard shoved him off. "Yer saying yer on her side?"  
"YES! Er, no... I don't know!"  
"Maybe we should go home..." Isaac said softly.  
Sock nodded quietly in agreement.  
Mike held up the book's cover, a few pages limply hanging from it. "We still have PART of the book."  
"Is it enough to continue?" Sock asked.  
"I don't know... This is YOUR problem. I'll be in my shop." Isaac sniffed and pushed his glasses up on his face, then turned and ran away.  
"I will follow yer orders, but I say we depart and sail home." Piratebeard also left.  
Sock moved forward towards Jowee, but before he could say anything, Jowee lowered his head.  
"Not now, Sock..." he muttered, grabbing the remaining book from Mike and running into his room, leaving Sock alone.  
"I'm sorry" he whispered, then wandered away.


End file.
